Never should have happened
by emily-aile
Summary: Alice is with James, and Jasper with Maria. James wants to take the next step in their relationship, but Alice isn't ready. What will happen, and how will Jasper step in? Better than it sounds!


**YAY! a new story! yup yup. i have the story roughly planned out, but it's going to be rather long and i'll need to fill in the small blanks in my plan in my head. tell me what you think, even if the characters aren't mine!

* * *

**

They kissed passionately, with his fingers running up and down her body and hers tangled in his blond hair. She shifted uneasily when he started to feel up her breasts, but let him continue, not putting up any resistance. But when his fingers slid down towards her shorts, she tensed. He didn't really notice the change in her composure, and continued, hooking a thumb around the belt loops. But when she felt his fingers against her skin again, she broke apart from their kiss, wide-eyed and tense. He looked at her questioningly ,with a trace of worry in his eyes, She felt tears welling up all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry Jay, I'm not ready. I'm sixteen. I'm not sure if I want this yet. I'm sorry. I love you baby, please forgive me. I'm just not ready yet." The words flowed out of her mouth without a second thought. These words were so similar to the ones she said mere days before, but she never ceased to say them when she felt Jay was about to go too far. They had been going out for well over a year now. Her first real relationship was with him. But she wasn't sure whether she wanted to give him her virginity at sixteen. She thought she loved him, but didn't dare to take the next step in their relationship.

Jay shrugged. "It's okay Al. It's really okay.", before leaning in for a sweet kiss. Alice loved him for that. He never seemed to blame her for being unsure. He supported her. Sure he wanted to take the next step, but he wasn't going to force her into it.

"So, you're coming to my birthday party this weekend right?" Alice nodded. She hoped she would be prepared for it. She planned to give him her virginity on that day. He'd been with her through all this time, it was almost as if someone told her it was time. Like if he wasn't the one, no one would be. For the patience he had given her, Alice almost felt like she owed it to him.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Mmm.. Yes! Yes, Jazz, harder! Fuck me hard! Screw me like you want me to be unable to walk for weeks! Fuck Jazz!" Words like this kept going through Jasper's mind as Maria screamed them. She only ever liked hard sex, and didn't bother with loving and sensual. Jasper had no inclination towards the kind of sex he was going through, but he complied for Maria. After all, she was his girlfriend, right?

After the lovemaking, Maria stretched and said "Jazzy, on tomorrow?" Jasper shook his head. "Floorball training, we have regionals next month. Sorry babe," before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll go shopping with Jess and Lauren for the party this weekend. You picking me up right?"

" Yeah, okay. Pick you up at 7?'

"7.30, I need some time to get ready." Maria said, before leaning in to purr"Although the clothes will probably disappear in a couple of hours."

Jasper simply smiled gently at her before saying he had to get home to finish up on his chemistry assignment. Maria rolled her eyes, never understanding why he made it such a point to complete all his assignments. All it took her was batting of eyelashes, crossing of legs and some sweet-talk to get her out of most of it. "See you at school tomorrow.'

"Yeah see you."

As Jasper walked out of Maria's house and got into his car, he wondered. What would it be like if his partner was more, for lack of a better word, gentle? Maria liked it fast and furious. He couldn't even remember a time when they took it slow. Others guys in school envied him of course, for the fucking. But he wanted to try something else. Without betraying Maria. As if that was going to be remotely possible.

* * *

**sooo.. how was it? review. good/bad/mediocre. what do you want to happen? i promise some of the stuff suggested WILL appear, if it tallies with my original story plot.**


End file.
